alex rider is ment 2 b harry potter with attitude
by Sxc-tink
Summary: alex rider n harry potter switch places
1. Chapter 1

Alex Rider is meant to be Harry Potter with ATTITUDE.

Well what would happen if Alex Rider came to HOGWARTS and Harry Potter worked for MI6?

Alex Rider was 14 years old. Jack was calling to him as his dinner was ready. He wasn't hungry though, he had more important things to think about. Only a few days ago he had come back from his 4th mission. Well, it wasn't really a mission. He was the one who had decided to prove that Damian Cray was more then a multi-billionaire, he was a criminal. A man who looked innocent but was a killer. He had been told by Yassen Gregorovich the truth about his father. But was his father an assassin, or was it all a joke. Harry potter and the goblet of fire lay open on his desk. He had been reading it a few hours ago. Just then there was a loud tap on his window. An owl was flying, in shock he let the owl in. It flew in and placed a letter on his bed and then a soon as it did that it flew back out the open window.

* * *

Harry potter was sitting in the living room of number 4 privite drive. The TV was on but he wasn't watching it. What had happened in the last term at hogwarts was all he could think about. He looked at the door and saw that the durslys were returning. He turned of the television and slumped up the stairs. His room was just as he had left it when he had come home, apart from there was some spell books and Alex Rider – eagle strike on his desk. He had finished it. He was just like him. No parents. But at least he had jack at home. Harry only had the Durslys. He had been glued to the book for the last few days. It took the death of cedric off his mind for a while at least. He phone down stairs started to ring. Harry did exactly what he was told to do, when the phone rings, DON'T answer it. But it just rang and rang and rang. As if the others couldn't hear it. He opened his door and looked down the stairs. Nobody notice the phone ringing. He crept slowly down the stairs and answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Is this Harry potter"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Harry Potter, this is Mrs. Jones from MI6, I believe you know where to go. Be there by 3pm tomorrow afternoon. Don't be late."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex walked slowly over to his bed. The letter lay there patiently. It was as if it was calling to him to open it. Cautiously he picked it up, turned it over and stared in amazement. None other then the hogwarts crest was on the fold in the envelope. He opened it, not paper but parchment touched his fingers. The letter slid open to show ink in swirly writing. Alex grabbed his chair in shock. It was signed ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. He must be dreaming. Alex was reading the letter when Jack walking casually into Alex's room. She opened his draw and put his school uniform into it.

"I have put your school bag down stairs, Alex and I have made your lunch for tomorrow. Is that ok Alex? Alex are you listening to me at all. Alex? What's that you've got there? Not another assignment, I have had enough of you missing school. Can I see Alex?"

"Its, it's a letter."

"I can see that but what's it about. I have really had enough of this; I will go down there myself and have a word with then. I hate worrying."

"Albus Dumbledore."

"I think you had better get some sleep Alex, you really are in dream world now. Albus dumbledore is from a book not a real person. Don't tell me you believe in magic, Alex."

Alex looked at Jack then back at the letter. She was right, he didn't believe in magic. But then why did he believe this letter. He passed it to Jack; sat on the edge of his bed at watched her read it. Her face looked tired and worried. It always looked like that now, ever since his mission with stormbreaker.

Jack finished reading the letter and put it on his desk. Alex new what she was going to say? But how was it possible.

"This is from MI6 I know it. There trying to pull you into another mission. They think you're too young to carry a gun, well they must think your so young that you believe this."

Alex just sat a stared. He had, had enough! He hated seeing Jack so worried. And he hated himself for making her this worried.

Harry was sitting on the stairs, looking at the front door. How was this possible? One day he was fighting voldemort and the next day he might have to save the world again but in such a different way. Inside he knew it could be possible, but impossible as well. And how would he get there. He could get the train. But where would he get the money? He could say that he was going to stay at the leaky cauldron in diagon alley and then get taxi. But no, taxis wouldn't accept wizard money.

The dursleys where ignoring him, so they wouldn't take him anywhere. But he had his broom stick. And he had his trunk. He could fly to the bank then, go to diagon alley. He had made up his mind an hour later. He was going to MI6 headquarters. He was going to meet everyone from his book. Mrs. Jones, Mr. Blunt and Mr. Smithers.


End file.
